Tents are commonly used to shade persons from the sun during outdoor events. However, many conventional tents are cumbersome and time-consuming to set up and take down and may require several persons for the purpose. Therefore, a portable shade is needed which is compact, lightweight and can be deployed and disassembled by one or two persons.